ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
G.U.Y. (song)
|DS = |next = Sexxx Dreams |previous = Venus |album = Artpop}} "G.U.Y." is a song written by Lady Gaga in 2012 for ARTPOP. She revealed the song title in an interview with Stylist magazine. Shortly after the publication of the article, Gaga published a message on Little Monsters: "They got the title wrong. its G.U.Y (Girl Under You) :)" On October 14, 2013, Gaga told Emma, the second little monster to join the Haus, to play a 12 second snippet of G.U.Y. on RadioARTPOP, a fan-made webshow that livestreamed the snippet.http://littlemonsters.com/post/50913aafb11c7ab952001162 The song was released as the third single from Artpop and registered onto Gaga's BMI on February 14, 2014. Four days later it was sent to radio airways. Background Recording Table Lyrics Music video On March 14, 2014, Gaga revealed during her keynote speech with John Norris that she would release her next Music video "next saturday". She also twitted a still from the clip after the keynote with the following caption: NEW LADY GAGA VIDEO next Saturday 3.22 http://bplane.co/A7a4af. On March 19, Gaga twitted: I'm so excited for you to see the new video! 3.5 days! Can anyone guess the [https://twitter.com/search?q=%23NextARTPOPSingle&src=hash #'NextARTPOPSingle']. On the same day, a preview of the clip was also confirmed to be airing on The Today Show on Friday, March 21, 2014. A "takeover" of American Top 40 with host Ryan Seacrest was also announced for Sunday, March 23, 2014. It was confirmed on March 20 via Twitter from Dateline, a show on NBC that they will be premiering the music video for "G.U.Y.". The music video was shot at Hearst Castle in California on February 11 to 13, 2014. The full G.U.Y. music video lasts nearly twelve minutes and features four songs. Shortened versions of "Artpop" and "Venus", the full version of "G.U.Y.", and an extended version of "MANiCURE" during the credits. ARTPOP: Phoenix Scene G.U.Y. - Music Video 004.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 005.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 006.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 007.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 008.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 012.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 011.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 010.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 009.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing wings by Jim Henson Studios with an arrow by Haus of Gaga. Venus: Castle Scene G.U.Y. - Music Video 019.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 018.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 017.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 016.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 015.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 014.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 013.jpg : Real Housewives Scene G.U.Y. - Music Video 090.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 091.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 092.jpg * The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills: Kyle Richards, Yolanda H. Foster, Lisa Vanderpump, Kim Richards and Brandi Glanville. White Roses Scene G.U.Y. - Music Video 001.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 024.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 030.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by Bea Szenfeld. White Space Scene G.U.Y. - Music Video 003.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 026.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 029.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by . G.U.Y: Pool Scene G.U.Y. - Music Video 020.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 021.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 022.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 023.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 025.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by Jean Paul Gaultier. White Garden Scene G.U.Y. - Music Video 038.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 039.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 040.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 041.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 042.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by . Coffins Scene G.U.Y. - Music Video 051.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 052.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 053.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 054.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 059.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 055.jpg|Michael Jackson G.U.Y. - Music Video 056.jpg|Gandhi G.U.Y. - Music Video 057.jpg|Jesus :Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by POL. Roman Pool Scene G.U.Y. - Music Video 043.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 044.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 045.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 046.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 047.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 048.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 049.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 050.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a black swimsuit by POL with a small cuffs by Lynn Ban with ankle sleeve heels by Ruthie Davis. :Some of the male models are wearing gold wings floaties (original idea by Lady Gaga, concept by Gianni Catalina, creation by Marialia Pacitto) with underwear by Versace. Seashell Bedroom Scene G.U.Y. - Music Video 058.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 034.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 035.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 036.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 037.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a red swimsuit by La Perla Mare with a barbed wire choker by Lynn Ban with shoes by Unknown. Hall Scene G.U.Y. - Music Video 031.jpg :Lego sculpture by Nathan Sawaya. Archery Scene G.U.Y. Music Video 071.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 072.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 073.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 074.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 075.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 076.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 077.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by Atsuko Kudo for Charlie le Mindu. Laboratory Scene G.U.Y. - Music Video 060.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 061.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 062.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 063.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 064.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 065.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 066.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 067.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 068.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 069.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 070.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 093.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 094.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 095.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 096.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a modernist playsuit by New York Vintage for the first scene and for the second, she is wearing jeans by Versace. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:Artpop songs Category:Artpop singles Factory Scene G.U.Y. Music Video 078.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 079.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 080.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 081.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 082.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 083.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 084.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 085.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 086.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 087.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 088.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 089.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 098.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 099.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 100.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a hat by Arturo Rios, fur coat by Helen Yarmak, bodysuit by SOMARTA and boots by Pleaser. :One of the male clone is wearing a "LG" necklace by Tarra Rosenbaum. Final Scene + Credits G.U.Y. - Music Video 097.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 033.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 032.jpg Shooting Prior to the shoot on February 6, 2014, Hearst Castle announced that they would allow Gaga to shoot a project there. The news attracted media attention as it was the first time since 1960 that a video project was shot there. In exchange for the permission to shoot there, Gaga recorded a public service announcement for the Hearst Castle Preservation Foundation and one short feature on the castle to educate about water conservation. She also had to pay the standard $22,100 special event fee and to reimbursed the state for all the costs in production. Gaga, her parents, and associates also donated $250,000 to the Hearst Castle foundation in addition to underwriting a $25,000 water supply study and paying special fees. G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 001.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 002.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 003.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 004.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 005.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 006.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 007.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 008.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 009.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 010.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 011.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 012.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 013.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 014.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 015.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 016.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 017.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 018.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 019.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 020.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 021.png G.U.Y. Music Video - BTS 022.png G.U.Y. Music Video - BTS 023.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video - BTS 024.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video - BTS 025.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video - BTS 026.png G.U.Y-BTS-0000.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video - BTS 028.jpg Credits Table ;Cast References *BMI | Repertoire Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:Artpop songs Category:Artpop singles